


The Rare Occasion

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Science Fiction, Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: One day your screen goes black, right when you’re in the middle of writing a book report. What happens next will be beyond evenyourwildest dreams.





	The Rare Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stefanyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/gifts).



> Using the prompt: A line from the Dresden Dolls song Girl Anachronism: 'I might join your century, but only on the rare occasion.'

“What the fuck? Goddamnit! What the bleeding, fucking, cunting hell is happening? Aaaaarrrrgggggghhhhhhhh.”

A stream of curses ripped through the previously silent room as Matt’s laptop screen suddenly went black. He had been working on his book report for English, which was due tomorrow. He didn’t have time for this shit. Yeah, sure, he should have started on it way earlier, but he was on a roll now, and would have it done in time easily, if not for this bleeding crap happening.

He was glad he did all his work online, so everything was saved automatically, at least, but typing a goddamned full report on his tablet was a fucking pain in the arse. With a big sigh, he stood up from his desk to get his tablet from the bedside table, where he was charging it.

Before he reached it, something flickered behind him. He turned around and saw his laptop coming to life again. But it wasn’t his book report that was shown on the screen. It was a room. It looked a bit like his, but everything was slightly off. There were posters on the wall that seemed to be band posters, but he knew none of the bands. And they looked a bit weird too. As if they were not taped, or pinned to the wall, but projected or something. They seemed to be shimmering, but that could also just be his own screen that was still acting up.

Tablet forgotten, Matt sat down at his desk again, intently looking at the room on his screen. His laptop must have been hacked, or something, and now he was looking at some webcam feed. He was intrigued. Pissed too, let there be no mistake about that. But his curiosity won it over his anger. 

For now.

Besides the posters, Matt could see a bed with some table next to it, just like he had. It all just seemed way more modern, a bit high tech even. Whomever this room belonged to, must have more money than his family had. Not that their furniture was old and worn, just not of the latest trends. Matt looked around a bit, feeling rather content with the homey vibes of his own bedroom. Yeah, no wonder he spent almost all his time at home here.

“Uhm, hi?”

Matt’s daydreaming was disrupted by the unexpected talking. He turned back to the laptop so quickly he almost gave himself a whiplash. The screen now was filled with the face of some guy. The nerve of the guy. Hacking his computer and not even hiding his face. He looked to be about Matt’s age, blond, grey eyes, if he saw that right, and a big superstar smile. He was quite good looking, actually.

“Hi?”, Matt answered, putting one hand up in an awkward wave.

“YES! It works. You can see and hear me, right?”

“Uhm, yeah”, Matt said hesitantly.

The face on the screen lighted up at Matt’s answer, the bright smile reaching the eyes as well. Matt almost forgot to be angry. Almost.

“What the bloody fuck are you hacking my computer for? Who the cunting hell do you think you fucking are? And no, I am not gonna pay you a goddamned thing for releasing my fucking PC.”

The boy on the other side started laughing.

“Wow, you kiss your mother with that mouth?”, he chuckled.

Matt scowled at the smiling face, but he found he couldn’t keep an angry face, and soon a smirk broke through.

The boy on the screen was trying to look at Matt’s room, eyes full of curiosity. To accommodate him, Matt shifted to the side a bit.

“Everything looks so different”, the boy mumbled, a bit of awe sounded through in his softly spoken words. 

Funny, Matt had thought the same thing when he had looked into the other’s room. For a while Matt studied the boy’s face. It was full of wonder, an open look in his eyes, that were roaming around the room. The lips had parted slightly in fascination. Matt cleared his throat.

“Oh, sorry, I let my mind wander for a bit. But hi, I’m Dominic, or Dom for short. What year are you in?”

The scowl reappeared on Matt’s face.

“What year am I in? What the fuck do you mean? Are you high or something? The fuck, man.”

“No, no, wait, don’t go away. I can explain. I think”, Dom quickly said when he noticed Matt was getting angry and about ready to turn off his computer.

“You’d better try and fucking explaining it quickly. I don’t have time for this fucking shit. I have a bloody book report to finish before tomorrow.”

And then Dom started explaining. Or at least, he tried to. Matt was skeptical, very skeptical. None of what Dom tried to tell him, could be true. Dom said he was from the year 2105, yeah right. And his father was some sort of scientist. He had developed some computer program with which they could communicate with people from the past. What the actual fuck? No way Matt was just going to believe that. He must be dealing with some crazy kid here. A very smart crazy kid, he did hack into his computer after all, but a crazy kid nonetheless.

During this explanation, however, something happened with one of the posters on Dom’s bedroom wall. It started flickering and then changed. It just fucking changed in front of Matt’s eyes. First his eyes grew as big as saucers, then his mouth fell open in bewilderment.

Dom had been looking away from his screen during his explanation for a bit, but when he looked up again, he was greeted with the slightly comical look on Matt’s face. At first he thought it was filled with wonder because of his story. Dom was extremely proud that his dad had finally found a way to communicate with the past. But then he noticed Matt wasn’t looking at him, but at something behind him. He slowly turned around and noticed his father’s impatient face on his communicator.

“Oh, hi dad”, Dom said, after having pushed some buttons. “Sorry, I didn’t notice you, but hey, look!” and he moved away from the screen to let his father see what he had been looking at. “Look! It works. Your program works! This here is Matt, and he lives in 2018. In Teignmouth, just like us.”

Matt tuned out for a bit while Dom talked with his father. Would anyone be able to just look into your room like that? Could you turn that off? What if you were with someone, or, god forbid, wanking? Bloody hell, Matt shuddered to think about that.

“Matt? Hey, Matt?”

Hearing his name brought him back to the present (or the future, or what, really?). With a little shake of his head Matt re-focussed on Dom. The dad was gone, and the thing behind Dom was a poster again.

“I have to go, Matt, but will it be okay if we talk again some other time?”

“Yeah, sure”, a vague, not totally there answer came from Matt. “But, I need to know. That thing behind you. What is that? Can anyone just look into your bedroom whenever they want? What if you’re with someone, or asleep, or… or… you know?” Matt rattled so fast, Dom couldn’t have answered any of it, if he wanted to.

“If I’m what?” Dom asked with a smirk on his face, one eyebrow lifted.

“Well, you know. When you’re..., you know?”

“I’m not having sex yet”, Dom said with a mischievous smile. 

Matt turned a deep red at this answer.

“No, I meant…”

“Wanking?”, came the reply, with a dirty smile on Dom’s face, followed by a seductive wink.

Matt quickly looked away from his screen. Turning an even darker shade, and nervously nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Well, yeah.”

“No worries”, Dom laughed heartily. “No one can see, or hear anything until I allow them access by pushing some buttons. Nor, can I hear them. It’s just to show me someone wants to say something. I can also turn it off completely if I want to.”

Matt was slightly relieved by that, but it was still a horrifying thought to suddenly have an enormous face of your father in the room while you were in the middle of something. A shudder ran through Matt’s shoulders.

Dom was watching Matt intently. The boy seemed to drift off so easily, and quite often. A gentle smile appeared on Dom’s lips. A dreamer, he liked that. And, dear god, Matt was quite a looker. It made him happy that luck had brought him to Matt instead of some other person. 

“Hey, Matt”, he softly said. “Can you leave your computer on? I mean, I have to go now, but I would love to talk with you again, get to know you. I’m just not sure if dad’s program will get through again if you turn off your computer. It might send me to someone else entirely. I don’t want that. I want you.” Now it was Dom’s turn to blush. “I mean, I would want to talk with you”, he quickly added.

“I’ll be here for a while.” Matt said.”Remember the fucking book report?”

The answer made Dom giggle.

“Okay, then. Hopefully I’ll see you again soon.” And with that, and a last smile, Dom’s face disappeared from the screen and was replaced with Matt’s report again.

With a deep sigh, Matt tried to concentrate on his homework, but his thoughts kept returning to the weird events of the evening. And to the boy. Blond Dom, with his wide smile and his grey, twinkling eyes. He really hoped Dom could make it work again. And not only because there was so much to learn from the future. He closed his eyes, let his head drop backwards and with a deep breath, pushed everything, except for his book report, from his mind.

Somehow it worked. Soon, Matt was buried deep inside the world of seamen and big white whales. Words streamed from his mind into his laptop. Just in time he noticed that the battery of his laptop was almost drained, and he quickly plugged it in, before returning to his work. It was half past one when he finally finished it.

He was too tired to wash up and brush his teeth by now. He quickly undressed, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor, and jumped into bed, wearing just his boxer briefs. Before he went to sleep, though, he placed the laptop on his bedside table, screen facing him. He turned off the light on his desk, but left a small bedside light on. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A lifetime away, another boy was lying in his bed as well. It was three o’clock. He wasn’t sleeping, though. He didn’t have a book report to finish to keep his mind off the events of the evening, or off the boy, off Matt. He had been tossing and turning ever since he had gotten to bed, about three and a half hours ago. He was going to give up sleeping.

He silently got out of his bed and grabbed his laptop and took it back to bed with him. He wondered if Matt had indeed left his computer on, and if his dad’s program could find him again. He squeezed his eyes shut when he opened the program. Wishing with all his might that it would lead him back to Matt’s bedroom.

Holding his breath, he peeked with one eye at the screen. His heart dropped to the floor. The program had worked alright, but it had taken him somewhere else. The room that he saw on his screen was different from the one he had seen earlier. He had almost shut down the program, when he saw something move at the bottom of the screen. It was someone sleeping, their back turned towards the camera. Before he could turn it all off, the person in the bed turned on his back, pushing the covers down, exposing a bare chest. He was still facing away, though.

Dom knew he really had to stop looking at this person, but something drew his eyes to the sleeping form. The upper body was slender and smooth. The nipples a dark contrast against the pale skin. Something stirred in his belly. Mesmerized, he kept watching the sleeping boy. The boy was young, about his own age, he guessed. Then the boy turned his face. Oh my! It was Matt! Thank god it was Matt.

Dom was super relieved that what he felt in his belly, was caused by Matt, and not by some random person he was spying on. That would have made him feel like a creepy, dirty person. Now that it turned out to be Matt, it relaxed him a bit. At least he knew that Matt had left his computer on for him, had even placed it next to his bed for him. It made him feel less of a pervert. 

What it didn’t make him feel less of, was the stirring in his abdomen. On the contrary, it flared up. He softly touched his finger to the sleeping face on his screen. His cheeks warming, his heart beating a bit faster, breath getting shallower. And something else also happened. He was ashamed to admit it, but he felt himself getting hard too.

He crossed his legs under the covers, squirming, biting his bottom lip. But his finger slipped from Matt’s face to his body, his armpit, up his arm, that was lying above his head, and down again to his chest. A second finger joined the journey towards his nipples, and down to where the blanket covered his groin. As if Matt felt something, he pushed the covers down even further. Dom gazed at the screen. Had Matt even pushed his boxers down a bit? Did he really see a bit of pubic hair there? He definitely saw Matt had a happy trail leading down from his belly button.

Dom’s face was close to the screen now. He was breathing hard. And his dick was hard too. His left hand moved under the blankets. The fingers of his right hand kept softly stroking the screen. He pushed the mouse of his hand down on his pyjama clad dick. His fingers not touching anything. He wasn’t going to do this. It would be just too weird. And wrong!

Matt stirred again. His right leg first coming up a bit, before stretching again, bringing the covers even lower. He now lay there exposed to halfway down his legs. He was only wearing tight boxer briefs, bright red. The sight was too much for Dom. 

He gripped his dick hard now. A soft moan fell from his lips. His hand disappeared underneath his pyjamas first, but that wasn’t going to cut it. Dom slipped his hand inside his boxers, fingers curling around his dick. He squeezed. His dick was so hard now. And hot. Slowly he began to slide his fist up, an extra squeeze when he reached his head. Down again. Cupping his balls when he reached the bottom. Squeezing again. Up. Down. Faster and and faster.

His eyes had closed, and his laptop had slided half off his lap. His head had fallen backwards, resting on the headboard. Breaths came short and hard. Faster and faster his hand went. Then, his head snapped forwards, chin to his chest. And he came. He came hard. Harder than ever before. But he also came louder than ever before.

“D-Dom…”, a soft voice came from his laptop.

With a jolt, Dom opened his eyes, but kept his head down. Oh jesus fuck, had Matt woken up? Had he seen what Dom was doing? Had Dom woken him up with his moans? He peeked at his laptop without moving his head. Thankfully it had slipped somewhat from his lap and the camera was probably just showing the headboard next to him.

“Dom, hello? Are you there? Are you okay?” it came softly from the speakers. Then a loud yawn.

Dom tried to catch his breath as quietly as he could, shifted the laptop from his lap, facing away from him.

“Yeah, yeah, just a moment,” he tried to say without breathing too loud.

He carefully pulled his soiled hand from his boxers and looked around for something to wipe it on. Finding nothing, he settled for his pyjama bottoms. He would change into clean ones later. When his hand was somewhat cleaned, and his breathing had slowed down, he picked up the laptop and positioned it so he could see Matt again. He could only hope his room was dark enough for Matt not to notice the redness of his cheeks.

Matt had sat upright in his bed by now. Back resting against the wall. Chest still bare, nipples on display. His hair was sticking out at all sides. His eyes still very sleepy. Dom had to restrain himself from touching the screen. He wanted to stroke his hand through Matt’s hair, make it behave again, or ruffle it up even worse. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, pushing all inappropriate thoughts as deep away as possible.

“Uhm, hi”, an awkward reply came. “Did I wake you up? S-sorry.” Dom stumbled a bit over his words.

Another big yawn. “What time is it?” Matt’s eyes moved to the corner of his screen. “Almost half passed three. No wonder I’m so tired”, Matt yawned sleepily. Then, “hi,” he said with a goofy smile and an awkward wave.

And that was the start of their relationship. Dom would try to contact Matt every day. In the early weeks, it sometimes didn’t work, but Dom’s father kept fine tuning the program and the more time passed, the more often it worked, until it worked without any glitches every time. There was no way, though, for Matt to initiate contact. The program was just way too advanced to work on his computer.

 

A couple of months after that first contact, Matt was sitting on his bed, laptop on and plugged in. He made sure, nowadays, that his laptop was always on and plugged in. You never knew when Dom would contact him. Sometimes he couldn’t sleep and would try to contact Matt in the middle of the night. Matt loved that. 

What he didn’t love was that he could only sit here and wait for Dom to come through. There was something about Dom. Something that made him want to be with him. Over the last months they had become good friends. But was that all Matt felt? He lightly touched his screen. Pretending Dom’s face was there. Fuck, next time Dom would be here, he should make some screenshots.

Frustrated, Matt set his laptop on his bedside table. He sat cross legged on the bed, leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, scowling. It felt like he sat there like that for hours. He closed his eyes and let his head drop softly against the wall. The scowl disappeared from his face when he started thinking about Dom. About his grey eyes, his big smile, his soft hair. Would his hair be soft? And his skin? Would his skin feel soft beneath his fingers, or would he already be a bit scruffy? 

Matt didn’t have any face hair yet. And the only body hair he had was in his armpits and a happy trail leading to some soft hairs in his crotch. Would Dom have much body hair? The thought of it stirred something deep inside him. He tried picturing Dom naked. It aroused him. Was that just a normal, sexual frustrated teen reaction? He didn’t care, though. He wanted to touch Dom. Trace his fingers along his neck, down passed his collarbones, to his nipples. 

His left hand disappeared beneath his shirt, traveling up to his own nipples. Stroking them. Softly pinching them. He pretended Dom was touching him. It made him hot, so he quickly got rid of his shirt before continuing the exploration of his body. He looked down, following the path of his hands. His nipples had hardened and his chest was slightly flushed. His right hand traveled down to his crotch, palming himself. His stomach muscles rippled at the feeling.

A sound coming from downstairs shook him from his fantasy. He quickly got up and locked his bedroom door. Before he resumed his position on the bed, he glanced at his laptop. No Dom, just blackness since his screen had gone to sleep. 

Because of his now assured privacy, Matt opted to undress fully. He looked down his body. His nipples no longer raised. His dick flaccid. He lightly touched it. One finger stroking from the head to the base, nestled in soft hair. With just his fingertips he took hold of his dickhead. Slowly moving the foreskin around a bit. His dick lightly twitched, grew harder. With every touch, more blood flowed to his dick. Even with the light touches it didn't take long until it was fully erect.

He walked to his closet and opened the door to look in the full size mirror on the inside. His dick was slowly bobbing from side to side a bit. He looked at his profile in the mirror. He was skinny. His shoulder blades sticking out. Skin, pulled tight over his ribs. Boney. He straightened up a bit. It made his dick bob again.

He grabbed it in his right hand. Fingers curling around his balls. Squeezing. His thumb stroking up and down its length. He was still looking at his reflection in the mirror. It gave him a sense of distance. Like somebody else was touching him. He pretended it was Dom, touching him, and him touching Dom. God, that felt so good. He wanted to close his eyes at the overwhelming feelings. Yet he also needed to keep looking to keep the image alive.

He was tugging his dick harder now. Stretching the foreskin over his dickhead and back up again. Wetting it with more and more precome. His mouth had fallen open, and he licked his lips, that had dried a bit from the hard breathing through his mouth. His chest was rising and falling. His buttocks clenching and unclenching. Hips bucking into his hand. All involuntary actions. His body seemed to move on its own. He didn’t mind, though. 

By now it was as if the world had disappeared. It was just him, his body, and his thoughts of Dom. Behind him, on the bedside table, his laptop had come alive. He didn’t notice it. It was turned at such an angle that the webcam only just caught the back of his arse. His reflection, however, was in full view. He had no idea.

Dom, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was seeing. He liked it. It turned him on immensely. He came closer to the screen, as if that would really lessen the distance between them. He curled his lips inside over his teeth and bit down hard, to not make a sound. His head tilted a bit, as if he was trying to look around the corner of the screen. He hoped Matt would take a step back, so he could see him and not just his reflection. 

But Matt did sort of the opposite. His left arm shot up and he was leaning forwards. Just part of his back still visible in the mirror. Dom wanted to scream in frustration, but he kept silent. Even if he didn’t see Matt wanking anymore, he still wanted to see how he would come. From his posture he figured Matt must be close. Oh, if only he could crawl through his computer screen.

He was so close now. His legs were trembling and he had to steady himself against the closet. His head hung down, and by now, his eyes were closed. A few more pulls. A few more bucks. Then, his head jerked backwards into his neck, straightening his back. His mouth fell open and he let out a hard, shuddering breath. Some aftershocks, and then he let himself fall to his knees, muttering soft oh fucks.

He spread out on the floor behind his bed, starfish wise, catching his breath. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking around for something to clean himself up with. He found a shirt. Then he looked for his boxers and trousers, which he wriggled on while still lying down.

“Well, hot damn, Mr. Dominic Howard,” he muttered while he got up, big fucking grin on his face.

“Ahem.”

Matt jumped backwards at the sound coming from his computer.

“D-Dom? H-h-hi. I didn’t, I-I wasn’t...”

But the blush on Dom’s cheeks told him enough. Dom had seen, or heard what he’d been up to. Blood rushed to his face so fast, it actually dizzied him. He quickly looked around himself to find a shirt he could wear, but he only saw the one he had used to clean himself up with. That one wouldn’t do. So, instead, he crossed his arms in front of himself. He didn’t dare to look at Dom.

“That was so hot,” whispered Dom, almost too soft for Matt to hear.

“I-it was?” Matt asked quietly, peeking towards the screen from underneath his bangs. All Dom could do was nod, cheeks heating up some more. Matt crawled onto his bed and grabbed his laptop. He didn’t know what to say, so he just raised his hand in an awkward hello. He hardly dared to look at the screen, eyes flitting from right to left. Every now and then his glance landed on Dom, only to look away again quickly.

Dom couldn’t keep his eyes off Matt. Mesmerized by his rosy cheeks, his hair hanging in his face, his hand that was nervously scratching his neck. Everything about this boy drew him in, made him want to touch him. As if it had a mind of its own, his hand slowly moved towards the screen, hovered over Matt’s face for a bit, before he gently laid it on the screen.

“I want to touch you so badly,” he whispered. And in a bout of confidence, he added: “Are you going to play with me? I hope you are.”

 

“Matt, Matt, are you there?” 

Dom could scream from excitement. Another couple of months had passed. By now he was in a full blown relationship with Matt. It was like a long distance relationship, with the exception that the distance between them was harder to cross than a distance in miles. But that was why Dom was so excited today.

“Matt,” he started talking as soon as Matt’s face came into view. “I might join your century. But-but only on the rare occasion.”

“You what now?”

“My dad, he’s been working on this program and they found a way, now. They found a way to send people back in time physically. Apparently it’ll still cost a humongous amount of energy, so they can’t do it very often. But I volunteered, Matt. I volunteered to be send to you. My parents are still debating about it. My mom says it’s too risky, but my father said they tested it on monkeys, and it worked fine. They all came back unharmed. And-and I want to, I want it so badly. I want to finally be able to touch you. Find out if your skin really feels the way I’m imagining it to feel. I want to hear your voice when it doesn’t come from a computer. I want to see how your body reacts when I tickle your sides.”

During his waterfall talk, the face of Dom’s dad had appeared on his communicator behind him. Dom, in his excitement, only noticed when Matt was pointing at it. Dom opened the communicator line and turned around to face him.

“Dom,” his dad sounded solemn. “Your mother and I have something to tell you.” It was clear that the something was very important. Something that would make a deep impact. But something twinkled in his eyes as well.

“I’ll be right down dad. Let me say goodbye to Matt and then I’ll join you.” He quickly ended the line and turned towards Matt again. His eyes sparkling too. He came closer to the screen, as if he could really whisper something in Matt’s ear.

“I think this is it,” he whispered. “I think they might let me come to you.” His face broke out in a big smile. He softly kissed the webcam and whispered some last words before he turned off the video chat.

“See you soon, babe. See you soon.”


End file.
